


Coffee & Sugar

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Quiet moments before the start of the day.(Just fluff really)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Coffee & Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by @christyyeee on Tumblr (if anyone knows where else I can find their work, I'd appreciate it)  
> https://christyyeee.tumblr.com/post/108647428834/she-groggily-wakes-up-to-find-him-brewing-them

Morning light flitted through the window, leaving soft beams on the table. Hermione wrapped her hands around the warm mug of coffee and brought it to her lips. She breathed in deeply. 

She felt rather than heard when he entered the room. He walked toward her, his hands brushed over the back of her chair before resting on her shoulders. 

“Morning,” Harry said, his voice gruff with sleep. 

She smiled. “A good one.”

“Yeah?” One hand reached under her chin, tilting her head up upward. His thumb rubbed along the line of her jaw as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then, kissed her temple. Her cheek. Before kissing down her throat. “It’s always a good morning when I see you in one of my shirts.” 

He nipped her on the shoulder. “Come back to bed.” 

Her smile widened. “That sounds like -”

But she was interrupted by the sound of little feet pounding down the hallway. 

Harry groaned dramatically and left a hot kiss on her neck. “I’ll start on breakfast.” 

The running stopped and they could hear stifled giggles coming from around the corner. 

Harry took his time walking to the cupboards. “I guess I’ll just make pancakes for mama and me.” 

Their daughter burst into the room. “I want pancakes too!” 


End file.
